


Affronted

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [225]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie gets dumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affronted

Wes leaned across the bar, waiting for Squeaky to fill his drink order, and nudged Tycho with his elbow, “Want to join us over there to commiserate over Hobbie’s loss?”

Tycho frowned, his brow wrinkling slightly, “Hobbie lost something?”

“Remember that pilot from Guardian squadron that he was dating? Well, apparently she decided that I was a bad influence and gave him an ultimatum. Either he stop spending so much time with me or he could forget her comm signal.” Wes shrugged, “She obviously didn’t know our history if she really thought that he was going to pick her over his wing-mate and best-friend.”

“I guess I’m not surprised. I met her just the once and that was enough. She only joined the rebellion after it became fashionable, as she said so herself. Not exactly endearing to any of us old veterans. The only thing that did surprise me was that Hobbie wanted to spend any time with her at all.” Tycho shrugged, and followed Wes as the other man accepted his drink order and started across the room toward the table where Hobbie and Wedge were seated.

“So, Hobbie, I hear that you got rid of some dead weight. Wes said that we should commiserate, but really, you should celebrate getting away from that vapid woman.” Tycho sat with a thud, not spilling his drink even though his chair wobbled.

Hobbie snorted, “I guess you could see it that way. Though it does mean that I’m still stuck with Wes.”

Wes looked affronted, but Wedge laughed, “True, but as Rogues we’re all stuck with Wes so it’s only fair that you shoulder your share of that burden.”


End file.
